


love scenario

by Randomstranger1220



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, MA FEELS, Please Don't Kill Me, inspired by ikon's love scenario, luhan comeback to korea sometimes pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: you will forgot about him soon, they said. he is not worth in your mind, they said. time will erase everything, they said.(lies, a bunch of them)





	love scenario

사랑을 했다 우리가 만나  
지우지 못할 추억이 됐다  
볼만한 멜로드라마  
괜찮은 결말  
그거면 됐다  
널 사랑했다

you will forgot about him soon, they said. he is not worth to be staying in your mind, they said. time will erase everything, they said.

(lies, a bunch of them)

 

우리가 만든 love scenario  
이젠 조명이 꺼지고  
마지막 페이지를 넘기면  
조용히 막을 내리죠

he has a stable job, he has money, he has a girlfriend, he is in Beijing, his home.

then why does it feels so empty inside?

he misses the touches, the small glances, the shy smiles they shared with each other.

but he can't go back, he can't.

(he wants to)

 

에이 괜찮지만은 않아  
이별을 마주한다는 건  
오늘이었던 우리의 어제에 더는 내일이 없다는 건  
아프긴 해도 더 끌었음 상처가 덧나니까 ye  
널 사랑했고 사랑 받았으니 난 이걸로 됐어

he is everywhere---in the streets, on tv, in his mind, his heart.

why is it so hard to forget?

every time he looks at weibo, on instagram, at tv, he can see him, can hear him.

but he can't touch him, feel him, kiss him

(i am going crazy)

나 살아가면서 가끔씩 떠오를 기억  
그 안에 네가 있다면 그거면 충분해

looking at the pictures they took, looking at the happiness pouring out of the pictures, he feels like crying, feels like deleting those pictures so he could forget about him forever.

(he doesn't)

사랑을 했다 우리가 만나  
지우지 못할 추억이 됐다  
볼만한 멜로드라마  
괜찮은 결말  
그거면 됐다  
널 사랑했다

 

when his girlfriend broke up with him, when his time isn't filled up to the brink anymore, he made a decision.

he pressed down on the number that has been----still in-----his phone for months, years.

".........."

"hello?'

"sehun-ah?'

우리가 만든 love scenario  
이젠 조명이 꺼지고  
마지막 페이지를 넘기면  
조용히 막을 내리죠

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them ;.; (forgive me for this trash)


End file.
